


Happy Valentine's Day Governor

by DragnzLuvr



Series: The Adventures of ScreakyTits [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragnzLuvr/pseuds/DragnzLuvr
Summary: Joan gets a very pleasant surprise on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy, Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Series: The Adventures of ScreakyTits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163102
Comments: 17
Kudos: 13





	Happy Valentine's Day Governor

Joan sat stretched out on the sofa in her lounge, large glass of shiraz half empty in her hand. She stared blankly at a crime documentary on the television, her mind wandering. For some reason this day bothered her, she knew it was ridiculous to feel this way, yet she couldn't help it. Joan Ferguson was not a woman who needed someone in her life to thrive, quite the opposite actually. She was human though, and loneliness did reach her heart at times, especially on Valentine's Day.

"Useless holiday..." she muttered to herself and downed the remainder of her glass. She rose from the couch for a refill. As she was pouring herself another generous glass, she heard a knock at the door. She frowned, wondering who it was at this hour. She made her way over to the door, and her eyes widened in surprise. "Miss Murphy? Uh, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she inquired. 

Brenda smiled warmly up at Joan. She looked beautiful with her wild curls framing her rounded face. "Evening Joan, well I was supposed to be out on a blind date tonight... then I came to my senses and canceled it." she replied, chuckling. Joan grinned. "Anyway, I just bought this bottle of Stolichnaya, and thought you would make excellent company to enjoy it." she said.

Joan arched an eyebrow. "Well... how can I say no to that?" she said, and stepped aside so she could enter. Brenda stepped in and removed her jacket. She saw Joan's shoes lined up by the door, and followed suit. Joan smiled. "The lounge is just that way, "she said, pointing, "I'll just grab us some glasses." She made her way into the kitchen, with Brenda's gaze following her progress. She had never seen Joan in anything other than her uniform. Joan's black leggings were like a second skin against her long, toned legs. And the charcoal V neck sweater she was wearing hugged the swell of her bosom, quite enticingly.

Brenda swallowed hard and made her way into the lounge. Joan appeared moments later with two frosty shot glasses. "Here we are." she said as she sat them down. Brenda handed the bottle to her. "Care to do the honors?" she asked, winking at her. Joan felt a hint of a blush at her cheeks. "Sure." she said quietly, and began pouring their drinks. Brenda raised her glass. "Here's to drinking away one of the most depressing and useless holidays ever!" she exclaimed. Joan couldn't help but laugh. "Cheers to that indeed!" she said, clinking her glass with Brenda's. The two women threw their shots back, exhaling as the cool burn made its way down their throats. 

"Oh, that's exquisite." Joan said, appreciatively. The two women chatted for a while, downing a couple more shots. Brenda had inched a little closer to Joan, touching her arm and leg at times when she laughed or put emphasis on what she was talking about. Joan usually didn't allow people to touch her, she didn't enjoy it. She wasn't sure if it was a combination of the wine and vodka, or just it being Brenda herself, but she was liking it very much.

She was just about to suggest they order some food, when her doorbell rang. Brenda raised her eyebrows. "Are you expecting company?" she asked. Joan shook her head. "No, not at all." she said, frowning. She stood, and swayed a little. She felt Brenda's hand at the small of her back, steadying her. She looked down, and smiled gratefully. "Thank you... I-I'll just be a moment." she said awkwardly and headed towards the door.

She opened it, and raised her brow. "Vera!" Vera looked up at her sheepishly. "Evening Governor. I... I hope I'm not bothering you." she said. Joan noticed she had her arm behind her back. "No, you're not bothering me." she said, giggling a little. Vera frowned. "Are you drunk?" she asked, slightly surprised. Just then Brenda appeared beside Joan, shot of vodka in hand. "Hey Vera!" she said, happily. Vera's smile faltered a bit. "Oh... hi Brenda, I didn't realize..." she said, motioning between the two women. 

Joan shook her head. "Brenda and I were just having a few drinks. Um... would you like to join us?" she asked, looking over to Brenda. Brenda smiled and nodded. "Come on in and have a drink Vera, loosen up a bit." she said, grinning. Vera's smiled brightened. She wanted to spend the evening with Joan alone, but she would take any time with her over nothing. Maybe Brenda would have to leave soon. "O-ok, yeah... sure." she said, stepping into the house. Brenda made her way back into the lounge. Joan and Vera stood by the door, while she removed her shoes. 

She remembered suddenly what she had behind her back. "Oh, uh, these are for you." she stated, revealing a small bouquet of orchids. Joan's eyes softened and she smiled. "Vera... thank you, they're beautiful... these are my-"  
"Your favorite flower, yes... I remember you telling me that once." she interrupted, giving her a shy smile. They stared at each other for a moment. "Hey, did you two get lost?" they heard Brenda call from the lounge. They snickered. "I'll just go put these in a vase. Go on into the lounge, I'll be right in." she said. Vera nodded and walked down the hall.

Joan entered the kitchen and grabbed a vase from the cupboard. Filling it with water, she smiled to herself. Here I was, lonely and depressed about this day, now I have the company of two beautiful women, she thought to herself. Shaking her head slightly, she placed the flowers in the vase and set them on the kitchen table. She stood back, admiring them, before making her way into the lounge.

When she entered, both women were laughing quietly to themselves. Joan raised a brow as she sat between the two. "Have I missed something?" she asked. Brenda shook her head and giggled. "Oh Vera was just telling me about Fletch's attempt to woo her." Vera downed a shot and grimaced. "I wish he'd just get the hint that I'm not interested." she said irritably. Joan placed her hand on her arm. "I can always scare the shit out of him... you know I aim to scare the shit out of everyone." she stated with mock seriousness. After a few seconds the three women snorted with laughter.

A couple hours passed, the women had ordered food and were pleasantly buzzed. Brenda had somehow ended up sitting on the floor, while Joan and Vera stretched on the L shaped sofa. "Good God, I'm burning up." Joan said suddenly, and began to remove her sweater. She wore a black cami underneath, that revealed a rather enticing amount of cleavage. It was evident that she wasn't wearing a bra. Vera couldn't help but stare. She tore her eyes away after a few moments and noticed Brenda looking at her, eyes full of mischief.

She blushed furiously and looked down at her glass. She reached forward for the bottle and filled it, downing the shot quickly. "Careful Vera, too much of that and you'll be regretting it in the morning." Joan said, slightly slurring her words. Brenda chuckled, leaning forward and rubbed Joan's thigh. "You mean like you're going to." she said, teasingly. Joan grinned and made a sound of amusement. "Most likely." she said, huskily. She was enjoying the feel of Brenda's hand on her leg. She laid her head back against the sofa, feeling fuzzy.

Brenda moved towards Joan, leaning forward and kissed her lips softly. Vera stared at her in shock, a pang of jealousy hitting her. Joan opened her eyes and gasped softly, but made no move to stop her. Brenda continued kissing her, gently biting her lower lip. She moaned, and ran her fingers through her soft curls. Brenda licked her upper lip, and she opened her mouth slightly to accept her tongue. Vera felt a flush creep up her chest and neck. She couldn't believe what was happening in front of her, or that it was turning her on.

Brenda groaned as Joan sucked on her tongue. She let her hand roam down to her full breast, kneading gently and lightly stroking a rising nipple. She kissed down her jaw and neck. She looked over to Vera and motioned her to come over to them. Vera's eyes widened, and her heart skipped a beat. She watched as Brenda kissed down Joan's chest, lifting her cami up and over her long arms. Both women gazed admirably at Joan's full creamy breasts. 

Vera slowly crept over and Joan looked over at her. She cupped her cheek and brought her mouth to hers. Vera moaned as the kiss deepened. Brenda smirked and began pulling Joan's leggings down over her hips, taking them off. She left soft kisses starting at her feet, moving her way up to her thighs. Joan sighed into Vera's mouth and stroked her hair. Vera stroked her fingertips along the swell of her breasts, loving the feel of her soft skin. She brought her full lips to a hardened nipple and sucked gently. 

Joan arched her chest forward and sighed. "Harder..." she said huskily, and gasped as she felt Brenda nibbling at the sensitive skin on her inner thigh. She looked down, and saw her licking and nibbling, feeling a rush of heat through her center. She had removed her shirt, clad only in her bra. "Take it off, Brenda." she said, eyeing her breasts hungrily. Brenda sat back and undid the clasp. She pulled the garment away slowly and teasingly, revealing her large breasts. Joan bit her lip and hissed as Vera bit into her breast. "Touch them for me." she demanded.

Brenda licked her fingers and brought them to her stiffened buds, rolling and pinching them roughly. She gasped and bucked her hips, keeping eye contact with Joan. Joan roughly pulled Vera into a heated kiss, tongue lashing wildly against hers. She moaned deeply as she felt Brenda's hot mouth against her wet mound. She felt her knickers removed and inhaled sharply, as she felt her tongue trail up her hot slit. She pulled back from Vera, grabbing Brenda's head and grinding into her mouth. Vera watched transfixed and felt a rush of heat through her body, wetness pooling between her thighs. 

Joan looked at her with glazed eyes and reached over cupping her breast. She squeezed the pliant flesh and Vera closed her eyes, sighing heavily. Joan lifted her blouse off of her and pulled her towards her, latching her mouth onto her neck. She sucked, bit and licked down her neck, tweaking her nipple. Vera moaned and leaned more into her, relishing the feel of her hot mouth. 

She looked down at Brenda, who lifted her mouth off of Joan's mound and brought her lips to hers. She moaned at Joan's taste in Brenda's mouth and deepened the kiss. Brenda pulled back breathless and pushed her head between Joan's thighs. "Have a taste..." she said sensually. Vera dipped her tongue into her soaked folds, groaning at the taste. Joan sighed pleasurably and slightly arched her hips. Brenda leaned forward and crashed her lips into Joan's. Their tongues intertwined, both women moaning and intertwining their hands in each others hair.

Vera licked and sucked Joan's lips, grazing her teeth lightly across her swollen clit. Joan moaned into Brenda's mouth, bucking her hips. Brenda reached between her thighs and teased her fingertip around her silky entrance. Vera grinned and circled her clit slowly. Joan groaned and rocked her hips gently. Brenda slid two fingers with ease into Joan, curling her fingers. Joan panted into Brenda's mouth, her hold in her hair tightening. 

Brenda thrusted deeply into her, while sucking a hardened bud into her mouth. Vera licked gently at her clit and caressed her thighs. Joan's head fell back against the sofa, giving her body over to the two women. She moaned as she felt Vera's mouth suck hard on her clit, her tongue flicking across it. Brenda thrust deeper and increased her pace, while lavishing her breasts with her tongue and teeth. Joan's hips began to rock heavily, and she gripped Vera's head, grinding into her mouth. "Fuck..." she whimpered, feeling her orgasm stirring deep within. 

Brenda could feel her walls fluttering, and she curled her fingers against the rough patch deep inside. Joan panted heavily and moaned deeply, incoherent mutterings leaving her mouth. Vera increased her suction, staying at her clit. Joan's hips bucked uncontrollably and she cried out as she grasped both women against her. She rode out the fiery waves of her orgasm, surrendering her body over to the intense pleasure both women were providing.

She collapsed against the sofa, sweat glistened chest heaving. Brenda and Vera both backed away, making eye contact and smiling. Joan opened her eyes and gave them both a lazy grin. She leaned forward and kissed them both gently, caressing their cheeks. "Happy Valentine's Day ladies." she said in a sultry voice.  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Governor." they replied in unison, grinning.


End file.
